Korrina: Bone Rushed
by Work My Wood
Summary: A longer story spanning multiple chapters, following the gym leader Korrina as she strives to become the strongest there is, and overcoming all the obstacles in her path, whatever they may be. Lemons and PokemonxHuman (1st Chapter Updated)


_This is a longer story and will hopefully take several chapters, maybe more. I edited the first chapter since published and finished it. Hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

"Aura Sphere" the Gym Leader commanded, as Lucario shot a swift orb of energy towards the training dummy. The force of the strike knocked the straw dummy straight into the air.

"Now bone rush!" she yelled, and Lucario leapt into the air and shot a powerful strike right at the center of the dummy, its straw material disintegrating and flying off into many different directions. The sound from the powerful blow echoed through the gym, strands of straw still wavering in the air.

"Nice work Lucario" she said as she returned Lucario to its pokeball. Korrina, Leader of the Shalour City Gym, was on her way to her next challenger. The gym complex had many arenas for pokemon battling, and she walked towards the next open one. There, a trainer awaited her.

Dozens of trainers come to the gym to challenge the leader every day, yet only a small few are actually able to get the Rumble Badge. She wore her white and red dress and skirt, along with her training helmet. As she walked, her blonde ponytail waved behind her. The stadium lights shone, and Korrina threw out her pokeball with expertise and grace.

"I am the Shalour City Gym Leader, Korrina" she said, her prized Lucario materializing from its pokeball. The challenger threw out his pokeball, and a Nidoking appeared.

The fight was short and simple, Korrina having able to pull off her signature combo. Finding an opening, Lucario landed a brick break. Being pushed back from the force, the Nidoking was hit by an aura sphere followed immediately by the mid air bone rush practiced infinite times. A few other challengers came that day, but each was defeated by Korrina's Lucario, as well as her other signature pokemon, Hawlucha.

As the day began to turn to night, and the sun began to set, Korrina gave her pokemon a rest. She began to pack her supplies to her hike to the mountains. She often did this as a form of training and meditation, being guided by the moonlight and her natural instincts. Where she was excitable and anxious during the day, she began to become intensely concentrated, where there could be immense danger with every step she took. Having a bag at her back and changing to more comfortable shoes, she made her way.

Far off in the mountain range, she heard sounds like thunder, yet it was a clear and beautiful night. She began to ascent, and made great time to the top of the first mountain. She went through the mountain range with great skill and expertise, her footwork perfectly in sync with her mind. The sun was now completely off the horizon, and the full moon shone in the backdrop. Korrina began to pick up pace, finding a rhythm and passing tremendous distance. She soon came to a cliff that opened into a cave in the mountain range, and she decided to take a rest. She grabbed her water bottle and examined the cave entrance. She was sweating and gasping for breath, but she felt great.

The cave was completely dark, and Korrina took out her flashlight. Leaving her backpack at the entrance, she went to explore the cave. The light from the flashlight bounced off the crystals along the walls, and large icicles hung off the ceiling. As she went further into the cave, a cold breeze sent goose bumps over Korrina's exposed legs and forearms. She still wore her tank top and skirt, and should probably have packed more layers for the hike. Farther up the mountain the summits were completely covered in snow and ice. Still, the persistent gym leader decided to continue. Hugging the wall of the cavern, she began to feel ice along the rocks. Small wild pokemon scurried away from her movement. Holding the flashlight with her mouth, she descended a small ledge to a large opening in the mountain. She carefully climbed down the ledge, but suddenly, her foot caught a loose rock and her feet slid off the wall. Luckily, she was an experienced climber and kept her hands and other foot attached. The rock however, fell onto the stone floor below and sent an echo throughout the cave. Zubats from the ceiling of the cave flew and scattered around her. She quickly lost her control and fell down into the abyss, missing the ledge she was trying to climb down to and falling instead into a deeper cavern opening. Before she had time to react, she fell into a cold body of water, its temperature sending a chill through her spine. Her body almost froze from the chilling water, but she was able to swim to the nearest shore, which had a small amount of sand of rocks. It was almost a beach inside the mountain, and her every action sent small echoes around the cavern walls. She took off her helmet and felt shivers through her body. She was drenched head to toe, and left all her supplies in her backpack, thinking the cavern would be a short exploration.

Wet and cold, Korrina tried to find a way out of the cavern. She had lost her flashlight in the drop, and was beginning to feel numb in several parts of her body. She slowly made way through the twisting cave system, with nothing to keep herself warm. She felt her body heat escape her, and was beginning to lose confidence. She continued moving, and was eventually able to feel wind currents form the direction ahead of her. She was almost outside the mountain range. Korrina was tired of being unable to see, and being able to see a small glimpse of light in the distance, picked up her pace.

A strong wind greeted Korrina as she made her way out of the cavern. She was at the summit, large currents blowing snow and sleet in the distance. The mountain was covered in a thick layer of snow, and her steps left imprints in the terrain. She shivered and held her arms close to her body, clothes still drenched. The wind began to stop, and her view cleared. On top of her, an ever larger and more intimidating mountain was frozen in ice. A dark silhouette against the moonlight, a large muscular figure stood at the tip. With immense power, the figure crushed a large boulder into debris, the sound of the strike hitting seconds after the initial impact, reverberating through the entire mountain range. Its blows shook like thunder and lightning. Korrina had never seen such raw power. As she walked towards the taller mountain, she noticed it was a large Machamp, its four arms strong and muscular. It seemed much larger than any Machoke or Machamp she had ever seen. She felt herself being drawn towards to extremely powerful pokemon, envious of its power.

The mountain itself began to shake as Machamp unleashed his strength on the mountain summit. Waves of debris fell as Korrina pondered how she was going to climb the mountain.

More wind blew, and Korrina found herself almost not being able to withstand the cold. Her wet clothes hugged against her skin, and she looked up at the flurry of snow and ice that circled the mountain like a cyclone. She went around the base of the mountain, trying to find a better angle. Trudging along the snow she felt vibrations in the rock, and looked up to see parts of the summit glowing. The Machamp was standing at the center, where three stone pillars lit up bright red. A stronger gust of wind circled the summit and almost pushed Korrina off her feet. Barely able to see through the thick blizzard, Korrina glimpsed another pokemon, even larger than the Machamp, rise from the stone summit. Its own eyes were glowing red, and a loud roar came from the creature. It was Regirock, guarding its territory. The entire pokemon was made of stone, and the earth seemed to tremble with its every steps. Korrina searched for better footing in the snow as the two giants made contact, boulders and rocks falling from the summit.

Regirock threw large and powerful swings, each one barely missing Machamp and hitting the ground. Its opponent was staying just slightly out of Regirock's reach. Korrina backed away from the summit as more boulders fell, Machamp now cornered to the edge. Regirock stepped back, and launched an incredibly powerful attack with both of its arms, gaining momentum as it hurled in the air above him. Blocking the strike, Machamp used two elbows to take the impact, digging himself into the snow. With his free arms he launched a counter attack and Regirock was sent hurling to the other side of the summit. Without missing a beat, Machamp charged at his opponent and both pokemon went over the edge, launching towards the mountain Korrina was on. A four armed figure flung threw the air, grabbing onto a titan of stone. The figures got closer and closer until they made contact with the ground, sending debris and dust into the air.

Korrina fell from the impact, and looked up to see Machamp standing over a defeated Regirock, its red glow gone from its stone body. The pokemon then returned to a cave at the base of its mountain. The blizzard still strong, Korrina had no choice but to follow, or find another cave before freezing.

Her vision was blurred from the weather, and she was practically frozen. She felt frostbite where her clothes were wet from the cave, and her fingers and toes felt completely numb. For her own survival, she limped towards the Machamp's cave, her legs almost unmovable. A warm breeze blew from the cave entrance, and as her vision went white from exhaustion she collapsed on the stone and rock.

Time passed, and she woke up dazed. It was still snowing outside, but her condition had bettered somewhat. She could feel her body again, and moved towards a pond in the cavern. The water was cold, but nothing like the cave water she fell into. She took a long drink, cupping the precious water in her hands as she took long gulps of the liquid. She felt revitalized, and splashed more of the water onto her face. She looked in the water reflection to find herself in a rugged condition, her face pale and ghostlike from the cold. Her usual ponytail was now wet and hanging loose from her shoulders. She still wore her clothes, the wetness almost painful to her bare skin. She went deeper into the cave, hoping to find more warmth and possibly another exit out of the mountain range, not wanting to go back through the expansive cavern she was in before.

A fire from a larger cave room lit Korrina's field of vision. She did not think about the situation, but instinctively moved towards the light. Her eyes were stunned by the bright lights of the fire, but soon adjusted to find the large Machamp, standing tall over her. It was the Machamp from before, and Korrina knew she was in trouble.

She would get completely slaughtered by that beast, she thought. The Machamp was taller than any human, and lacked a power belt, which was standard to all Machamps and Machokes from trainers. That meant Machamp had no control over his powers, and was very unpredictable. The pokemon moved closer. She feared for her life.

There was no way out, she thought. In an act of pure survival instinct, she knelt down and put her hands over the Machamp's large and exposed member, in a single lightning swift motion. The cock sprang up, larger than anything Korrina had ever seen, not that she had seen many cocks. Even so, she knew it was superior to any human's. The Machamp was surprised, and did not make a move to attack Korrina. Seeing this as a sign of success, she moved her small delicate hands over the large and rough cock. The Machamp roared loudly, the sound bouncing off the enclosed room. Korrina moved her mouth, gently licking over the tip. The girth was incredibly wide, and Korrina was just barely able to fit the tip in her mouth. She was cold, but she felt the warmth from the huge cock in her mouth, filling her space. She licked and prodded at the tip, her lips unable to reach much further down the shaft. Her saliva covered the member, and the Machamp growled in satisfaction. He pressed a gigantic arm over Korrina, the palm covering her entire head. With only a small fraction of its strength, Machamp roughly pushed Korrina, forcing her to take in more of the cock. She winced, her entire mouth being filled with flesh. She obediently moved her mouth up and down the shaft, the tip prodding at the back of her throat. The grey cock was lined with her saliva, precum oozing out of the tip. She felt herself becoming wet, and wanted satisfaction for herself as well, not noticing the danger she was still in. The Machamp grabbed at Korrina, lifting her up with two of his arms. With the other two he ripped off her clothes until she was completely naked, her bare breasts sitting firm. Machamp held Korrina from her stomach, and positioned her opening in front of his dick. The wet panties were ripped apart, and his thick grey member made contact with the tight opening of her sex. As the tip made slight penetration, Korrina felt a sense of pain and pleasure. Her saliva, as well as the juices now on her pussy, made the penetration slightly more bearable. More of the shaft went inside her. Korrina could feel every bit of cock feel her, the pokemon's every movement sending shocks through her body. As her walls got accustomed to the size of the cock, she wanted more and more. Never had she felt such pleasure in her life, and that day she lost her virginity to a pokemon. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she moved her hips in rhythm with Machamp's thrusts. She felt as if she was being split in two, but the enormous feeling of pleasure masked the pain. Her hands held onto Machamp's muscular arms, and she turned her head to move her lips towards his. She opened her mouth for Machamp, letting the pokemon do whatever he wanted to her body. The strong tongue moving around her mouth as more of his cock penetrated her. The combination of it all made her want to explode, until she finally came with Machamp. A huge burst of seed came into Korrina's abused pussy, cum seeping out of the little space it had where the cock had not filled. She collapsed onto the ground, holding the cock to her mouth to experience a second burst of cum, the pokemon's seed filling her mouth and face. She drank it with pure passion and ecstasy, wiping away the seed from her face. Fluids dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. Below, her pussy was completely numb with pain and pleasure, still filled with seed. A pool of fluid had formed under her opening, but most of it was still inside. She sat on the floor, licking at the cock and savoring the feeling of his seed in her womb.

The Machamp paid no more attention to her, now that he took care of his business. With no clothes or supplies, Korrina made her way back home. The blizzard had cleared but there was still snow and ice on the ground. After long trekking in an exhausted state, Korrina was able to make it back to her backpack, taking a shortcut through the outside mountain range. At the foot of the range, a small village took in a completely fatigued girl. Naked but for a wool blanket keeping her warm, the blonde collapsed into a bed.


End file.
